


David and Max go fishing!

by Neemato



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, My First Fanfic, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neemato/pseuds/Neemato
Summary: David takes his son, Max, fishing.





	David and Max go fishing!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I'm practicing on become a writer, so please leave a comment below. I'd like to learn from my mistakes.

After six hours of driving, David parked his car and opened the truck. As he struggled with the luggage, his son, Max, watched from the backseat. With a heavy heave, David slugged his bag onto his back. The ten year old boy stayed in the car as long as he could before David finally pulled open his door.

"Max.", David persisted, "I promise this will be fun. You're going to love fishing."

Max groaned, "We go fishing every summer, dipshit, and I hate it."

"Camp doesn't count. Its not fishing if all the fish in the lake are dead. You hate it because you never caught a live one before.", David said. He ruffled his son's curly hair before leaning over to grab Max's bag in the other seat, "Just give it a try, please.", he pleaded.

Max grumbled under his breath and slid out of the car, his head dragged across the seat. David made space for the boy and held out his hand for him to grab. Instead, Max snatched his bag that hung from David's arm and kept walking. They hiked down a hill to a community river, large stones traced the edges of both side. There was a family further down and a large party across from them. Max didn't wait for David to befriend the strangers and continued walking in the opposite direction from the crowd. David followed him silently.

They walked far enough where David could no longer hear the loud music the party members blasted from their speakers. Ahead of them was an area that seemed to be more trees than to rocks and was still close to the water. David ran forward and called over his shoulder for Max to hurry.

"This is perfect!", David shouted, smiling brightly under the shade the trees provided. He turned to see Max was still taking his sweet time to catch up. Huffing at Max's stubbornness, he started setting up without him. He untied the two folding chairs from the pack and lined them up near the water with a large enough gap between them for the box of fishbait. He then placed a bucket by each chair and a cooler that held their lunch behind the bait. When Max finally caught up, David eagerly shoved a blue fishing rod in his hands, and held an green one in his own, "We're going to have so much fun!"

Max rolled his eyes, "Moron.", He examined the empty line on the pole. "How the fuck do I catch a live fish?", He asked in defeat.

David's eyes glistened with glee and Max immediately regretted his question.

"First, we tie a hook to your line.", David informed, reaching for the supply box in his backpack. When Max tried to grab for a hook, David placed a hand on his wrist, "Here, let me tie it, I don't want you to cut yourself."

Max shrugged and handed him the rod. He plopped into one of the chairs and shoved his hands into his hoodie's pocket. Usually, Max would play on his phone (David's phone) and ignore David, but the older man banned all electronics on this trip, so Max was left with nothing to do but watch the water move down stream or fish with his father. A minute later David walked over to him as he carefully held the hook that was now tied to the line.

"I already attached a weight, all you need now is to bait your hook.", David handed the rod to Max, then started working on his own.

Max opened the bait box and pulled out a shrimp. After hooking the bait, he stood up and firmly cast his line as far into the water as he could. He heard David sniffle behind him.

"You remembered how to cast!", David cried. He taught Max how to cast many times at camp, but the boy would always seem to forget and throw it into Preston's hair. Now that he thinks about it, Max might have been doing that on purpose. Nonetheless, David was proud.

"This is stupid.", Max grumbled and sat back into his chair. He was tempted to let the pole fall into the river by 'accident', but a sudden flash distracted him from his thoughts. Max turned to see David holding a camera to him, "The fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm so proud of you!" Yelled David as he took more pictures.

Max quickly tried to shield his face, "Fuck off!"

An hour had passed and there were two fishes in David's bucket and zero in Max's. The young boy held his fishing rod with one hand as he finished off his sandwich with his other. David was humming camp songs to himself. Suddenly, Max felt something tug at his line.

"Uh, David." Max called. His father turned to look at him; he stopped humming when he noticed the line was beggining to strain.

"Start reeling it in!" David jumped from his seat and helped Max hold the pole. "Make sure you pump and lift the rod vertically!"

Max frantically spun the reel and pulled the rod up to the side. Once Max had everything under control, David let's the fishing rod go and grabbed the net. When the fish begun to emerge from the water, Max started to yell. David, who started yelling when Max did, quickly shoved the net under the fish while it hung in the air. When the fish landed in the net, David quickly gave it to Max and grabbed his camera.

"Smile!" David laughed. Max's grin reached his ears as he held his first live fish in his hands. 

Later that night, when David was driving back home with Max curled up in the backseat, he heard the boy mutter tiredly, "Show anyone those pictures and I will murder you."

"Okay, son." David smiled.


End file.
